


How Kurt Would React To You Being Hurt

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: X-menCharacters: Kurt, others mentionedRelationship: Kurt/readerRequest: Baby! A Kurt Wagner imagine, please! 😭😫AN: I have done a little imagine based on the crying faces, so lets go withImagine How Kurt Would React To You Getting Hurt On A Mission





	How Kurt Would React To You Being Hurt

\- It was meant to be an easy mission, so easy that it was only you, Kurt, Jean and Scott. But things quickly took a turn for the worse when a fight broke out.   
\- He would see it happen in slow motion. He didn’t know what drove him to glace to his right, but when he did, he felt his entire world come to a stop.   
\- You were on the floor, having been thrown against the wall. You were unconscious.   
\- Kurt would be with you in a heartbeat, scooping you up into his arms and shaking you. he tried to wake you, whimpering your name but you didn’t answer. He looked up, and saw Jean and Scott looking over and seeing you were lifeless.   
\- “We need to get back to the ship!” Jean cried out before using her powers to create a small knockback that gave Kurt, jean and Scott to get away.   
\- Jean and Scott tried to speak to him, to ask what happened but he couldn’t answer. he shook his head, trying to figure out any way to help you while they got back to the professor. But he could do nothing.  
\- He saw with you on his lap, clinging to you as he prayed for you.   
\- He counted himself as blessed to have you in his life, and would give anything to keep it that way. Kurt didn’t know what he would do if you were taken away from him.   
For 3 years, you have been together, and ever since that first kiss, Kurt had worshiped you. he adored you more than anything in the world, his love only growing stronger and stronger over time. And what was better was that you loved him in return. He could see that and it made his world sing. He could think of nothing better than simply spending time with you.  
\- But that could be ripped away from him in a heartbeat.   
\- Once you get back to the mansion, Xavier would decide that it is better for Kurt to not be in the room while you’re being seen to. Kurt would beg to help but he knew it was not going to change his mind.   
\- Kurt will be like a zombie while waiting. No one can talk to him or even distract him. Jean and Scott saw how he clung to you on the ship. They saw the shaking hands and uneven breaths. They knew better.   
\- Peter would try to talk to him, give him some hope, but Kurt would shake his head, breaking down finally with his best friend. He would sob into his hands and Peter wrapped an arm around his shoulder, slowly rocking the mutant without words.   
\- Eventually, Peter would say “she wouldn’t want you crying like this”. And that would send a spark through Kurt.   
\- “no, she’d want- she’d want…” Kurt trailed off, lost in thought before jumping up. “flowers.” And he would bamf, leaving a stunned Peter.   
\- Over the next few hour, Kurt would busy himself with gathering things you liked. Your favourite flowers, chocolates, books, anything he could gte his hands on. He’d put all them in your room which was just as you had left it that morning. He knew this because he had stayed with you last night.   
\- Of course, when you do wake up, everyone will tell you that they have no idea where Kurt is or what he’s doing.   
\- You wanted to rush off and find him, especially after Scott, Jean and Peters stories, but the professor demanded you go to your room and rest. Hank would escort you back and stop once outside your door.   
\- But when you step inside, your mouth falls open. Your room was now filled with random things that took up every free surface. your eyes darted around, trying to fully take in what was there but before you could, there was a bamf that made you jump.   
\- Kurt carried a blanket he had got from his own room that you always used. He didn’t even notice you were there as he put it on the bed.   
“Kurt?” You called before he could vanish again.   
“[y/n]?” He breathed. “You’re awake?”   
\- Kurt stared at you like you were some kind of ghost or angel, about to disappear any second.   
“Did, did you do all this?” you ask, your eyes scanning the room again then back to him.   
“Yes.” He breathed again, barley about to say anything.   
\- You would throw your arms around him, touched by what he had done for you. Kurt froze, apparently expecting you to fall right through him. But when he feel your body against his own, the heat of your skin, he would melt in your arms. His arms and tail wraps around you, holding you tight as he thanks god for keeping you with him.   
\- He wouldn’t leave your side that night.


End file.
